The Doctor
by Rolled-Over-Beethoven
Summary: Bella Swan is a history student on a mission: she's determined to find out who 'The Man' is. Edward Masen is a vampire who's face has been depicted a few more times than he was aware of...
1. Chapter 1

A/n: No idea where on earth this idea came from. Probably from having best friends who are all Doctor Who addicts, and a brother who wants to be Doctor Who. They sound cute, right? No, I didn't think so either.

Anyway; enjoy!

Full Summery:

He was there at the assassination of JFK, and he was there at the crowning of Elizabeth II. He was in photographs of the past; in snippets of papers, and he didn't look a damn thing like Christopher Eggleston, David Tennant, _or _Tom Baker. So who the hell was he? You won't find a Tardis in _this _story.

Bella's a hardcore Doctor Who fan, and a straight A history student. Six years ago she spotted a bronze haired man in a family photograph; since then, she's noticed his face appear in more historical pictures than she'd thought possible. According to this evidence, he's been alive for centuries. A cloud of animosity, questions, and mystery surround this man, and Bella Swan is determined to discover the truth.

A story of family, adventure, education, passion, love, lust and eternal life. This doctor's got a name, and it's Edward Cullen.

Disclaimer: What do you know? It's not mine…who actually reads these things? Just don't sue okay? I don't own Twilight, or, coincidentally, Doctor Who.

Chapter 1

"I'm _not _wrong, Angela. I _know _I'm not wrong. I _can't _be wrong!" Bella Swan stood in her living room with a mobile phone held to her ear. Angela, the best friend, was the other end of the line, once again attempting to convince Bella Swan to join her and her boyfriend for dinner. Like most of their conversations lately, however, this had begun as a simple question and answer conversation, and ended up in an argument over Bella's obsession with 'The Man', as Angela referred to him.

'The Man' was somebody Bella had been devoting her life to for the last six years. Currently, she attended Seattle University. She'd begun earlier that year; she was eighteen years old, and her whole life was history. Her relationship with 'The Man' began six years ago, when Bella was twelve. She'd been peaking into the family albums her mother had gotten out to complete, and never gotten around to finishing. He had appeared alongside her great grandmother; Margret Montgomery. Margret was young at the time, around eighteen herself, and was standing with her lifelong partner; Geoff. 'The Man' stood off to the side, he was not smiling, but stood rigidly straight, staring at the camera with captivating eyes.

Bella had not been interested at first, but a week later she'd seen the same face in a history book. He'd been photographed alongside the Weimar Republic, in Germany. She'd not believed it at first, but had made a copy of the picture, and found out as much as she could about the man from the photograph, and the man from the history book. She'd come up with nothing. Renee had shrugged and told her to ask her grandmother about him. Her grandmother had shrugged, 'just a friend I expect', was her reply. Bella had asked her history teacher about the man in the book, he'd shrugged, 'advisor?' he'd suggested, but he'd had no idea. No amount of searching the web, or the library, or her own extensive collection of history books had yielded any return either. Bella had been frustrated. Some prompting from Angela, however, had helped her let the issue drop.

However, the man had stayed on her mind, and two months later, when she'd seen his face _again, _this time in the local newspaper, under a heading of 'The History of Forks; The First Villagers', she'd jumped back into her research. This picture had been a painting, but she was absolutely _certain _that it was him. She'd kept the paper, and she'd made a box for her evidence, getting it out to review at any spare moment.

Over time she'd collected tens of photographs and copies of paintings with his face. The pride of her collection was a replica of an infuriatingly untitled, and unsigned portrait of the man, from, she was told, around 1929. The year of the wall street crash. His suit and hat suggested that he had been rich; obviously not from the stock market, unless it was painted before the crash; in which case, she had learnt absolutely nothing. She had learned, though, that the man was absolutely beautiful. His bronze hair was untamed and gave him a wild look. He was clean shaven, and had stunning green eyes; which, she guessed, were hardly even captured by the painting. He was looking directly at the painter. He had a straight nose, and full lips. And a strong jawbone. He was extremely attractive. A year ago, Bella had discovered the real thing at a museum in Phoenix. She'd gone back to visit her mum, and see the painting, but when she'd arrived, she'd discovered that the painting had been sold two days before. Bella had never been so close to murder before. She'd requested to know who had bought it; where it had been taken. She'd been met with the excuse that it had been a private buyer, and no information about private buyers could be released.

It had been him. It _had _to be.

Bella hung up on her friend, after assuring her for the fifth time that she was definitely uninterested in attending dinner with them. She had work to do, thank you very much. She could hardly care less about not having any friends, as long as she made a discovery. _Any _sort of discovery, about 'That Man'.

She walked into the lounge, and looked at her floor. It was absolutely covered with all the pictures she'd discovered. History books, examined for information, then abandoned, lay scattered across the floor. She kicked the nearest one; useless.

She sunk down to the floor, and sat, cross legged, before her collection, and picked up her newest book. She was three quarters of the way through, and had found nothing as yet. There was still hope though. She'd had yet to find him in any pictures of French history; he was most other places, but it appeared he'd not favoured France. There were few places he hadn't showed up so far. Few important events he had missed. She'd noticed that he'd not been pictured since before around 1930; that she'd seen. However, there had been several picture of a young boy from 1906 to 1916 who looked a lot like him. She'd kept these too, but she rarely bothered to take them out with the rest of her 'evidence'.

An hour later she'd finished the book; it hadn't been a long one, but she'd had a feeling about this one. She sighed, chucking the book away from her. _Nothing, _absolutely nothing. If only she had a name. Something to prove he was real. It was the same person, she knew it; she'd never been so sure of anything in her entire life, not even when Renee had asked her if she liked pink as a child, and she'd replied 'No' a second later, no hesitation.

Bella groaned, and rubbed her eyes. At first, it had been like an adventure. She felt like the man on Doctor Who, that had collected information on the man who's face he'd seen so many times over the years. But a girl, and not fat, or married, or…weird. Now it seemed like a duty; something she absolutely had to do.

Now it annoyed her, frustrated her; it was a challenge she was losing. Bella Swan did not like to lose.

A/n: It really is a bit strange isn't it? Yes, I thought so too. See you next time! If you liked it enough to read on that is…perhaps you actually stopped halfway through and are not reading this…or didn't even click the story title to get onto this page…perhaps I need a therapist.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Hi! I'm back! Sorry it's taken so long people, but I was focusing on my other fics that other people seem to enjoy more! Don't worry though, I won't abandon this one…I hope! Teehee, seriously though, I totally intend to finish this! I've actually (amazingly) got some idea of where this fic will go in the future! Unlike my other fics…which just sort of…happen? Teehee…well…I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know okay!!! Thanks to my awesome reviewers who reviewed the first chapter! You guys made me super happy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine…neither is Doctor Who…though I do know some obsessive David Tennant fans! Teehee…**_

_**So, LET'S GO!**_

_**Que Doc Who theme music!…or not!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

One of Bella Swan's strengths, and sometimes weaknesses, was the fact that she drew conclusions from absolutely _everything. _If one week baked beans cost two pence more, then she'd conclude that the company was going bust. Or if French produce prices suddenly soared, she'd draw the conclusion that the tariffs had gone up exponentially.

The conclusion she drew upon arriving at work and meeting her new boss was simple, and complex, and wrapped in the silvery lining of a large pay check. The conclusion was this: Her boss was, perhaps, the hottest man on the face of the earth, and, if he wasn't so quiet, she could quite possibly fall head over heels for him. Alas…he _was _quiet. And quiet intimidated Bella Swan.

Jasper Whitlock was tall and blonde, with flawless skin, and delicate features. He was god's gift to women, and he was as mouth-wateringly attractive as they come. Unfortunately, he was also happily (she assumed) married. The proof was on his long, slender, pale ring finger. And in the seventeen (she'd counted), pictures of his wife that littered his desk.

The other clue that he was married had come from the fact that the first six jobs he'd asked her to do all revolved around the elusive 'Alice'. So far she'd picked up several pieces of the woman's dry cleaning; collected several different items that Alice had recently purchased; and procured a gift for said recipient - amongst other things. She was almost shocked when her seventh job came through, and it had almost nothing to do with the woman.

A painting was to be dropped off at the airport. Bella was to collect it and deliver it to the Whitlock house. Apparently, Alice would be at home waiting for it.

At least she'd get to meet the woman she'd been running around for all day. Jasper had told her to refer to him by his first name, and had told her to take the rest of the day off once she'd made the delivery. Bella couldn't be happier; she could go home and begin work again.

She'd make a discovery today. For sure.

The only downside was Jasper's insistence that she should take a company car - having seen her truck, and become worried that it wouldn't make the journey to the airport, then to Forks.

Bella thought it must be an absolute pain to have to drive all the way from Forks to Settle every morning and night. Four hours travel per day, at least. _Ouch. _She suddenly felt a shock of sympathy for her new boss.

Bella made her way to the airport and was greeted by a man with long, greasy hair, and several teeth missing. She ignored his obvious attempt at flirting, and watched him load her precious package into the boot of the silver Volvo she'd been given.

The boot was _just _big enough.

Then she began the long and tedious journey back into Forks to the tuneful soundtrack of 'Classical Classics'. If she hadn't thought the name of the CD so amusing, it probably would have annoyed her with it's ridiculous humour. But for some reason, she'd almost cracked a bone laughing so hard when she spotted it in the Seattle music store, and had been unable to leave the shop without it. Sometimes, life's like that.

As usual, when driving, 'The Man' entered her thoughts. She wondered what the odds were that she was carrying the portrait in the back of the car. Several billion to one; she guessed, and wondered whether she'd ever manage to catch a glimpse of the painting she was chauffeuring around for the day. _Unlikely, _she decided. It was decidedly unlikely that this Alice would unwrap it whilst she was there, and it was even more unlikely that she'd ever enter the Whitlock house to see it hanging on the walls anywhere.

She was surprised that Jasper had even thought about sending her there on her first day.

But Jasper himself was a little…different. The office enigma; she assumed.

Though he was attractive, none of the women at the office appeared put out that she was working for him and they weren't. If she'd not seen how tiny the spiky haired wife of Jasper's was in the photographs on his desk, Bella might have assumed that she was a large, butch woman with a terrible temper and bigger muscles than her husband. But the tiny pixie-like lady with the sweet smile did not appear to be able to hurt a fly.

He was also extremely quiet, but appeared to be self assured. She'd not seen him doing any business as yet (in fact, the only thing she'd seen him do was introduce himself, give a small tour, then sit in his office on the phone); but she was positive that he always retained the calm that he seemed to radiate. Furthermore, he spoke extremely politely, and opened doors for others. He was very old fashioned. Save from the button down top and jeans he wore to work; which were designer label. Bella didn't think these were particularly appropriate for work, but nobody else seemed to mind.

The final thing that was unusual about the man was that he had incredibly pale skin (even paler than Bellas; which was almost ghost like). But he had big, dark rings under his eyes. Which were the colour of molten gold. Bella wondered whether the man had contacts several times within the course of her busy morning - she always made time to think.

As she finally pulled up to the Whitlock home (to the closing bars of Claire de Lune), Bella felt her mouth drop open wide enough to catch any passing flies. The house was hidden away on an almost obscure road, located only with specific directions written in beautiful flowing script by Jasper himself. The house itself was beautiful. White, and massive, with a beautiful piece of lawn either side of the dirt track leading towards it. It was a modern place; with big, clean windows spanning the length, and chocolate brown doors. Small window boxes filled with more types of flowers than Bella could name rested under the pains of glass that rigidly stood to attention.

As she drew up and parked, Bella saw a figure zoom out of the house and run…or dance, it seemed, towards the car with grace that she was instantly jealous of. When she opened the door, a woman was standing there by the car.

Like Jasper, her eyes were a soft butterscotch colour; and there were dark rings beneath her eyes - her skin was pale. Unlike on Jasper, however, on his wife, these things could be symptoms of Anorexia. Her hair was a bird's nest of shock-black locks that stood up in all different directions, and her eyes were large, and rimmed by thick black lashes. Her soft lips were pouty - her face was made for guilt-tripping.

She was about four foot tall, and her frame was stick-like. There was almost nothing of Alice; and Bella did begin to wonder whether she actually did have an eating disorder.

The moment she stepped out of the car Bella found the woman's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Bella!" the woman cried happily, before letting go, and smiling a beautiful smile up at her. "Jazzy told me you'd be coming! I'm Alice! It's so great to meet you!"

The woman didn't appear to have breathed once throughout the entire statement.

"Uh, hi?" Bella muttered softly. Alice beamed.

"So you brought the painting?" Alice was now bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

"Sure", Bella lead the other woman around to the back of the car, and watched in shock as the tiny Alice managed to lift the thing, almost effortlessly, and carry it inside the house at a fast pace. Bella closed the boot and stood floundering for a moment; wondering what she should do.

Before long, the pixie-girl was back, and hugging Bella once again.

"Thanks so much!" she squealed happily. "I'd ask you in for tea, but I have to go and collect my brother from the airport!" she pouted unhappily up at her newfound friend.

"No problem", Bella replied, "I should be getting home anyway. Work to do and stuff!" she twisted a piece of hair between two fingers.

"Okay!" Alice exclaimed, "come back soon, okay!"

Then she was gone; dancing back towards the house, and then shutting the door gently behind her.

Bella got back into the company car and made her way back to the office.

Alice had been…interesting.

At the very least.

_**A/n: So how was it? Review please people!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: I look forwards to writing this chapter! Though I think it's going to probably be edited a few times when I'm finished…not sure yet though! Thanks so much for your fantastic reviews! I love you all!**_

_**I will most certainly go whore out this story, thanks desintx! But whilst I'm on the subject here: Go read my other fics people! I've got…SIX! On the go at the moment! They all need reading! *cough* and reviewing! *cough***_

_**Especially: 'Alice' - which is pretty lonely at the moment! And 'The Anti-Tale' which is almost as lonely!**_

_**So anyway, go check all my fics out!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight/Doctor Who? Not mine!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

A giggle here, a blush there, and a dropped jaw between. No female mind could possibly have been innocent at Seattle's airport, for a gorgeous specimen of male humanity had just landed at terminal three.

Black jeans clenched tightly around a toned tush; and blue cotton sleeves tightly embraced thick biceps. Three artfully unfastened top buttons gave a stunning glimpse of a white marble chest. Messy copper locks flopped around the man's pale face; and, though his strong jaw line was clenched in annoyance, not a single woman that passed was able to pull her mind out of the gutter.

Furthermore the man's lithe figure was shown to it's full potential, since he carried merely a brown messenger bag; knowing all to well that his sister would have stocked a houseful of clothes to welcome him back. His form was not hunched over a dozen suitcases, as so many others were that day.

Though he'd been to Seattle several times in his exceptionally long life, the man was surrounded by the unknown - during his most recent trip to the place, some hundred years ago, there had not been even a thought about having an airport installed. He knew; he could read minds.

An irritated sigh that nobody in even a centre meter radius of the man would have hear escaped his gentle peach lips. If there was one thing this man loathed; it was tardiness. And his sister was almost three _whole _minutes late.

Of course, if it had been anyone else, perhaps the man might not have been so antsy; but the fact that his sister could tell the future gave her a head start that others, who were _not _late, might not have had.

He didn't bother to look at his watch, because he never bothered to wear one. Instead, he listened to a fat, balding man three metres away complain about the time.

Alice was now four minutes late.

Sporting his routine grimace, the man ignored the stares and vulgar thoughts of nearby women that surrounded him, and made his way out of the airport; recalling with great enthusiasm a time when women weren't so…lustful.

Or ridiculous.

Or showing off so much skin that the other males in the area thought it necessary to indulge in very detailed fantasies.

The man reached up and squeezed the bridge of his nose, trying to concentrate on dispelling the crazed buzz of voices around him that, had he the ability to feel unwell, would have given him a headache.

He arrived outside just in time for a bright yellow Turbo 911 Porsche to come to a quick stop right before him. He pulled open the door, and quickly settled himself inside; before the car sped off with him down the road.

_Sorry! _The high pitched voice of his sister was directed at him. He ignored her; he'd had a terrible decade.

For the rest of the journey, Alice sung the chicken song in her head, and by the time they'd arrived at the Whitlock's house for the time being, her childish thoughts were seriously grating on the man's nerves.

"I've missed you", he said aloud, lips hardly moving. No human could have heard these words, but his sister's face lit up with a stunning grin, and she reached over to squeeze her brother tightly.

_And I you! _Her mind's sweet voice proclaimed.

The two of them stepped out of Alice's pride and joy, and made their way leisurely into the lovely white house. Their mother, Esme, had restored the place whilst she and Carlisle had inhabited the area for a few months several years ago - a surprise holiday.

Jasper's voice welcomed Edward before he'd arrived in the house, and before he'd stepped completely inside, the two men had embraced each other in a one armed hug, that, after a number of decades, was finally becoming a little less awkward.

Alice looked upon the two fondly.

Not three steps into the house, Edward found himself rolling his butterscotch eyes at a seemingly innocent painting that hung from the east wall of the lounge. His own eyes, or his _old _eyes, stared back at him. If he could have blushed, he might well have every time he saw the portrait. His mother had painted it shortly before her death. It was incomplete; and her signature hadn't even managed to have been sketched across the bottom of the canvas. Though nobody else would notice, he knew it was not finished.

It had been housed in Phoenix Art Gallery since very recently, and had been dated wrong by over ten years too much. It had been painted in 1917; the year before Edward's own…death.

"Did you have to?" he muttered to his sister.

_Of course! _Her mind yelled indignantly back at him. Then her tone softened as she thought to herself, not bothering to block him out: _I wish I had portraits from when I was human. I want to know what colour my eyes were._

A frown tugged at Edward's lips, and he embraced the tiny girl before him. But, as always, Alice's mind was quick to skip from the topic, and he soon found himself revelling in her memories from the last ten years. She had spoken with him on the phone from time to time; but he had discovered there was nothing like reliving things from another's perspective. His sister's years in Forks had been less than eventful; but she was sure things were to shake up now that he was back with the family.

Especially since he was to be followed back here by Rosalie and Emmett, as well as Esme and Carlisle; the rest of their little family. Their big coven.

When his mind was saturated with the information Alice had passed on about her life and times in the town; Edward settled himself at the piano, and began to play the night in. All the while, he was watched by a pair of dazzling emerald eyes, sitting in a silent face, on a silent wall.

_**A/n: YAY! EDWARD IS B to the A to the C to the K!**_

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Let's see where this is going…**_

_**Review!/Check the other stories out!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Alice Whitlock could see the future. She'd seen that she would end up with Jasper, and then carry on her journey to end up with the Cullens. She _saw _every gift Jasper attempted to lavish on her without her knowing. And she _knew _when and how Jasper was going to propose to her…which he did once every ten to twenty years or so. Sometimes more; it really depended on when they needed to relocate.

Sometimes he just asked her all over again just for the hell of it. They'd once gotten married three times in a year. No divorce, just an identity change, or two. Then they'd had three consecutive year-long honeymoons. It'd been fantastic.

Alice lived for every 'Yes' she told her beloved Jasper.

Not only, however, did Alice have the power to see the future; she also had the power to do absolutely whatsoever she wanted at Jasper's office building. Which was why she'd been to visit Jasper's assistant Bella every day that week whilst she worked.

'Worked' couldn't really apply anymore these days, however, since Alice had asked her beloved to let Bella have a lot of time off so that they could get to know each other. Alice had _seen _Bella come into her life, and she _knew _that Bella's destiny was like a platonic volcano; ready to blow at any moment.

Due to her fantastic twenty: twenty futuristic vision, she could even pinpoint the exact moment that Bella's future was going to blow out of all proportion.

The time Alice spent getting to know the lovely brunette was merely a filler for the time up until then.

Plus, Bella had already become her new best friend. The girl was sweet, fun, beautiful, and totally unpredictable…well…reasonably unpredictable: anyone else would have had serious problems when Bella was concerned.

Alice had also been lucky enough to have had much practice where Edward's mind games were concerned. So when he had mentioned the 'exquisite' smell that Alice was perfumed with shortly after each of her encounters with Bella, she'd managed to hide the woman from his view. At first, it had been because she was terrified that Edward might go after her. Then it was because the look on Edward's face when she blocked him out with a roaring chorus of 'Shawty got LOW!' was absolutely hilarious. And finally it was because of a vision she'd had shortly after Edward's return.

The vision had involved Edward, Bella, and a gorgeous field of flowers, under a beautiful, but rare, Forks sun. Edward's skin glittered like diamonds in the light; and Bella told him that he was not a monster.

She told him he was beautiful.

It was now a week later, and Alice could almost certainly say that A. Edward would not kill Bella when they met; and B. They would meet on the second of next month.

That, in Alice's opinion, was excellent.

Furthermore, to add to her brilliant mood, there was also a 'C'.

C. Edward and Bella would fall in love, and live happily ever after.

And Alice meant _ever after. _She could see Bella as a vampire as clearly in her mind's eye as she'd seen Jasper giving her a Gucci bracelet next week for their 'anniversary'. Bella had bought it this morning with Jasper's personal credit card. The gold one.

The only troublesome part of this was that Alice was spending an inordinate amount of time singing ridiculous songs in her head. Unfortunately her general favourite for getting on Edward's nerves; the chicken song, had finally, after almost three decades, worn thin. She'd been forced to look into the future and anticipate the songs that Edward would absolutely loath, and had started singing them, loudly, in her head.

Luckily, Edward had been spending an insane amount of time out of the house, getting re-acquainted with Forks, Seattle, and Port Angeles.

And even more luckily, he spent most of the rest of his time on the piano in the lounge; and _everyone _knew that Edward generally blocked out everyone else's thoughts when he was immersed in the ebony and ivory.

_Excellent. _

So Alice spent her days observing a certain Bella Swan. Twenty questions turned into forty questions, which turned into several hundred questions. Even without using her sight, Alice now would have been blind to see that this girl was not absolutely perfect for her brother.

Both were modest, loved music, loved literature, and, despite what they seemed to think, were, in most cases, completely oblivious.

For example, Bella was completely oblivious to her looks. And the looks other people gave her.

And Edward…

…well, she wasn't actually sure whether Edward was truly oblivious, or just stupid.

Or just didn't care altogether.

Perhaps the latter was true. She was almost positive he wasn't stupid.

_Almost._

As the days went by, and as Edward got grouchier and grouchier because of Alice's incessant mind-karaoke; Alice began to rue the day she began to have visions of Bella Swan join her coven of vampires.

Though she absolutely couldn't _wait _for that day to come!

_**A/n: So, Alice is pretty cute!**_

_**Review?**_

_**And go check out the other fics, okay?!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: YAY! So I'm finally updating this fic again. I have to say, I kinda really enjoy writing this fic, though I find it slightly more difficult to write than the others. I'm not sure why…anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither Twilight or Doctor Who are mine.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Edward Cullen had been looking forwards to having a great time with his brother and sister; Alice and Jasper Whitlock - slash - Cullen, after an absolutely dreadful decade of his life, which had been spent avoiding several other vampires.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Alice was hiding something from him, which meant that he was spending a lot of time getting reacquainted with the surrounding area, so that he didn't have to deal with loud renditions of the most annoying songs in history. I.E. The Edward Cullen Hate Listed tunes.

The only saving grace was that Alice had finally, _finally _gotten bored of The Chicken Song. The moment he realised that she was blocking him out with another song, and had been doing so all day, had been a momentous one. No more stupid lyrics, or annoying tune, or Alice's high pitched voice imitating it inside her head. It was like the feeling of instant gratification.

What Alice was keeping from him, however, he had no idea. Though he had a feeling it had something to do with the exquisite smell that lingered around her when she got back most days. The smell clogged his nostrils, and brought a roaring flame to his throat, which meant he almost always wanted to go hunting soon after he'd smelt it. The only thing she would tell him, however, was that she had been seeing her best friend.

Which meant that Alice was almost definitely hanging out with a human - one which, for some reason, smelt absolutely amazing to Edward. Mouth watering, was the only way to describe it. If he ever met this girl, he was going to have to have eaten a lot first.

It was for this reason that Edward began to hunt more often than usual, Alice had always been a very emotional being, and, though he was sure he wouldn't ever kill a human again, he wanted to be prepared, just in case. He would hate to kill her friend by accident, merely because he was a little hungry. These days, his eyes were paler than ever; almost translucent yellow. He constantly felt bloated after meals. It was a little odd, but he felt that it was definitely worthwhile.

Despite having to travel quite far to hunt on some days; wanting to move to more populated areas. When Emmett arrived, however, they would be able to hunt in more places, since he always preferred to travel with a brother. Jasper was too busy working to accompany him for the time being.

It was a month after he'd arrived when Alice came bounding into his room at the top of the house, and telling him that he was going to go to Port Angeles that evening, Esme was going to ask him to scope out a building she wished to reconstruct.

"Hunt first", she told him, which surprised Edward, before darting back out of the room as he nodded back at her. He'd seen the building in her mind as she talked, so he knew which one Esme was interested in. He quickly took a shower and changed into some cleaner clothes, before heading out into the woods for a quick snack or two. He was still full from his last meal, but decided to hunt until he was once again bloated; then there was almost no chance of him dining in Port Angeles that night.

Three small doe later, and he was off into the town. He took his Volvo, which had been shipped from his last home in Chicago the week before.

The drive was swift, since Edward always drove extremely fast. None of the Cullen coven were slow drivers; a need for speed was one of the few things that linked them all. The slowest driver of all was Esme, and this was merely because she enjoyed watching the world as she drove, and was thus happy to drive at a more human pace. Though even she detested driving under ninety.

The house wasn't hard to find. It was an old building on the outskirts of the city. Edward pulled his camera from the passenger seat of his car, and snapped a few shots of the place. Then he easily slipped inside, and scoped out the inside, with a few more pictures of the parts Esme was sure to be interested in. Having done this sort of work for her before; Edward was well aware of the parts she would be looking at.

When he was finished with the house, he decided to drive around the area a little more. He was interested in finding a new lodging for himself, since he didn't want to spend all his time with his family. He loved them all dearly, but he enjoyed his alone time. He was generally somebody who enjoyed his solitude. Having spent the last decade on the run, he was interested in some peace and quiet of normal life.

There were several places he'd been interested in. A couple of large houses in Forks, a penthouse flat in Seattle, and an abandoned warehouse in Port Angeles that Esme and Alice would be only too pleased to do up for him as a home. He could even smash the whole thing down, and build a nice house there instead. If he stayed out of the public eye long enough, he could live there for around ten years or so. And he could always come back and inhabit it again in a few decades. Once people had forgotten his face.

Or he could stay mostly inside for a few decades, then announce he was a new tenant.

As he looked at the warehouse from his car, he suddenly picked up on the 'voices' of a few men nearby. There were few people in the area at such a time, so his time had been relatively quiet, but when he heard what they were thinking, his blood boiled.

He launched himself into one of their thoughts, and saw the image of a beautiful brunette woman walking towards him. He quickly examined her surroundings, and realised, with some joy, that she was nearby. He shoved his foot down onto the gas, and sped away from the curb. He took several turns at a high speed, and finally found the road she was walking down a few moments later. He sped down it towards her, and sped around her small form, and in front of her, reaching over and flinging open the door with one hand.

"Get in!" he yelled, and watched, almost surprised, when the woman gave him a shocked look. This look flickered from shocked to grateful, and finally, there was a flash of recognition in her eyes. To his surprise, she actually jumped into the car, yanking the door closed behind her with a 'bang'.

Edward span the car around, and headed back up the street, with the woman in the car beside him. He brought one hand to his nose, and massaged the bridge for a few moments. He wished he could clench the steering wheel like a human could when stressed, but instead focused on not breaking the plastic.

It was a few moments before he realised how silent the car was. He'd stopped breathing for the time, because of his anger, but he heard absolutely no 'voice' from the woman beside him. He sucked in a deep breath, and was suddenly hit by the most amazing smell he'd ever experienced. Immediately, he stopped breathing again, and thanked god that he'd hunted before coming. He wouldn't attack her; he was _too _full.

And he'd just met Alice's apparent 'best friend'. The elusive woman was sitting next to him, as he sped around Port Angeles. He'd been on auto pilot, searching for the road that would take him back to Forks.

"You're going at a hundred and twenty miles an hour!" A voice suddenly squeaked from beside him.

Immediately, he slowed down.

"Sorry", he felt himself say, "I'm a little stressed right now."

Stressed wasn't the half of it. Edward's throat was burning with raw heat, because of the woman's smell, and his hands were trying not to grip the wheel too tightly. Then he was absolutely horrified about what had almost happened to the beautiful woman. What _would _have happened, had he not seen what those lowlifes were thinking.

Sometimes, he loved having his gift. This was what made it worth it. Being able to stop bad things from happening. There had been a time when he had drunk human blood. He'd waited on the streets and drunk from those who were planning to hurt others. He would never, of course, go back to drinking from humans again; but he would always want to stop the evil. Even if he did not kill them.

Even now, as he drove, he wanted nothing more than to go back and snap the necks of those men who had been herding the woman beside him.

"What is your name?" he managed to question, through his wall of intense emotion.

"Bella Swan", she answered quickly. "Yours?"

"Edward Masen-Cullen", he ground out. He'd not yet decided under which surname he'd decided to live for the next few years. He was leaning towards Masen; then he could say that he was a family friend of the Whitlocks, Cullens and McCarthys.

"Thanks for…uh…helping me?" Bella muttered to Edward, and he chuckled darkly.

"How do you know I'm not kidnapping you, to do even worse than they would have", he asked her, regretting it almost immediately afterwards.

"I don't", she muttered back simply, and he saw her shrug in his peripheral vision.

Whilst Edward sat panicking, and heading desperately back to Forks, Bella sat in stunned silence.

She glanced every so often over at the man behind the wheel of the car.

_It's HIM! _her mind screamed at her, over and over. _It's 'THE MAN'!_

She'd compared him to the picture a hundred times since she'd thrown herself into the car. The perfect bronze hair was there; the strong jawbone was there, the long, sloping nose, the soft lips; and the paler than snow skin.

There was only one difference: this man had eyes like those of Jasper - soft, sweet butterscotch. But this man's were paler, lighter, and almost more beautiful. Was he wearing contacts? Where were those piercing green eyes that Bella had dreamt about since she'd first seen that portrait?

In her other pictures, and in video images, it'd always been difficult to tell his eye colour; but they could well have been this colour, rather than green. Had the artist edited his eyes? Perhaps. But why?

There was only one thing Bella Swan was sure about; and that was that the man before her was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

Even Jasper could never hope to compare.

_**A/n: YAY! Review?**_

_**I actually had a totally different idea for them meeting…but I think I can edit that and make it into a second meeting or something…so yeah…hope you guys liked it!!!!!**_


End file.
